Gatling Truck
Stat Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary Schematic Adjusted Range Stats Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The was RETIRED in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Gatling Truck's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Gatling Truck received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Gatling Truck was introduced during Rogue Assault (Jan 19, 2012 ). Additional Facts *The Gatling Truck requires a Level 4 Tech Center to be unlocked. *The Gatling Truck requires the Razorback to be unlocked prior to itself being unlocked. Trivia *The Elite Gatling Truck replaced the Gatling Truck in the same Update that Retired it. *The Gatling Truck was replaced in the Special Op : Gat Attack with the Elite Gatling Truck when it was Retired. **Any Players that had the Gatling Truck unlocked had them upgraded to the Elite Gatling Truck. *The Gatling Truck fires continuously without the periodic pauses found with other Units like the Heavy Gunner. *The Gatling Truck's Special Op shares its name ( Gat Attack ) with the an op that deploys Elite Gatling Trucks. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 29.v4 & 29.dead'' Firsts & Records *Event Shop First : **''First Special Event Prize'' - The Gatling Truck - Rogue Assault **''First Vehicle Special Event Prize'' - The Gatling Truck - Rogue Assault **''First Special Event Wave Checkpoint Prize'' - The Gatling Truck - Rogue Assault Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Banshee Gallery - Animated Gat to gif 00 00 00-00 00 10.gif|360 deg view Gallery GameUpdate_06-08-2016.png|Game Update : Jun 08, 2016 Unit Retired GatlingTruck-EventShopDescriptionBox.png|Event Shop Description GatlingTruck-UnlockNotice.png|Unlock Message File:GatlingTruck-EventShopUnlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked GatlingTruck-Level 10-WF 10.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with Level 10 War Factory GatlingTruck-Stats-L8(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L9(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L10(WF-L10).png|Level 10 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L11(WF-L10).png|Level 11 Stats / War Factory Level 10 GatlingTruck-Stats-L12(WF-L10).png|Level 12 Stats / War Factory Level 10 Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z